


spook time bitches

by hhhomunculus



Series: meme team dream team [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Halloween, M/M, al is a cat, but i like to think that ed + ling are accidentally matching as pirates, but thats just me!!, chatfic, except meis, go read the main fic if u havent!!!!!!!!!, go watch her shes fucking hilarious, greed is a demon, groupchat fic, its halloween!!!!!, its posted bc plot reasons ;), lan fan is a skeleton, mentions of my queen simply nailogical, rose is a witch, spinoff of: edward elric is a fucking idiot, the halloween chapter!!!!, uhhh most of the costumes are up to yalls imaginations, winry and paninya are thing one and thing two, yall imagine what u want boos its ur life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhomunculus/pseuds/hhhomunculus
Summary: edward - hewwoweenalphonse - izumi curtiswinry - count choculaling - student loansgreed - satanpaninya - spoopylan fan - skeleton soldierrose - holoween





	spook time bitches

**Author's Note:**

> edward - hewwoween  
> alphonse - izumi curtis  
> winry - count chocula  
> ling - student loans  
> greed - satan  
> paninya - spoopy  
> lan fan - skeleton soldier  
> rose - holoween

_groupchat >> meme team dream team_

 

**dumb bitch has changed their name to hewwoween**

**dumb bitch has changed the chat name to spook time bitches**

hewwoween: it is time

 

panini: it is time!!!!!!!!  
  
**panini has changed their name to spoopy**

**hungr has changed their name to student loans**

student loans: im the most terrifying thing of all

 

hewwoween: SCREAMS

 

spoopy: AH

 

nya: i got something scarier

 

**nya has changed their name to izumi curtis**

hewwoween: LFKGHSDFKLGHKLR TOO SCARY TOO SCARY

 

izumi curtis: >:3c

 

mech slut: dfkj stop terrifying your brother

 

izumi curtis: hm

izumi curtis: nah

 

hewwoween: why do you hate me soo

 

izumi curtis: >:3c

 

hewwo: oh, we’re doing halloween names??

 

**hewwo has changed their name to holoween**

mech slut: OUR QUEEN

mech slut: CRISTINE

mech slut: SIMPLY NAILOGICAL

 

spoopy: A QUEEN

 

greeB: a queen

 

spoopy: u?????? watch simply?????????

 

greeB: have you seen her nails?? they fucking slay, ofc i watch her

 

mech slut: a wise man....

mech slut: hm anyways

 

**mech slut has changed their name to count chocula**

hewwoween: a wise decision

 

**ninjago has changed their name to skeleton soldier**

skeleton soldier: i have been fighting in the war for 1000000 years

 

count chocula: a valiant soldier......... your efforts have and always have been appreciated

 

skeleton soldier: ty

 

**greeB has changed their name to satan**

satan: i felt this was appropriate

 

hewwoween: it was

 

-

 

hewwoween: who is going trick or treating tonight like the actual children we all are inside

hewwoween: bc i am

 

count chocula: meeeememememe

 

izumi curtis: me bc i gotta make sure you absolute children dont perish

 

skeleton soldier: ^^

 

student loans: im going bc i lov my boyfriend

 

spoopy: valid me too

 

holoween: we should all go together!!

 

hewwoween: yes

 

satan: im going out with The Gang so i cant

 

holoween: tell martel i said hi!

 

satan: yea yea ok

 

student loans: i can get mei to come w as well

 

spoopy: hell yea the gang will all be here

 

student loans: u kno it babey

 

hewwoween: im so fucking hyped!!!!!!!!!!!

 

-

 

count chocula: wow i cant fucking believe ed and ling are wearing matching costumes

 

spoopy: but so are we bb

 

count chocula: we planned ours tho????? and they didnt

 

student loans: its magic ;)

 

izumi curtis: mei is so cute aaa

izumi curtis: her panda costume is so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

hewwoween: tell her then u coward

 

izumi curtis: sdfjkb SHUT

izumi curtis: u were crushing on ling for 10000000 years before you fessed up dont talk to me

 

hewwoween: RU DE

 

holoween: stop fighting u fools its spoopy time

 

spoopy: ^^^^^^^

 

-

 

hewwoween: god trick or treating is so tiring

hewwoween: but it is time for me to CONSUME all of my candy

 

izumi curtis: ur gonna make yourself sick >:(

 

hewwoween: that is a problem for future me

 

student loans: but ed bby i dont want u sick :((((((

 

hewwoween: hmmm normally i would give in but this is candy and i am prepared to feast

 

count chocula: dont text me at 3 am complaining like u did last year u ding

 

hewwoween: >:(

 

student loans: dw bby u can text me at 3 am complaining about ur bad life decisions i’ll listen <3

 

hewwoween: wow i have literally the best boyfriend ever <3

 

holoween: hmmm happy halloween everyone!! good night!

 

spoopy: nite roseeeee

 

izumi curtis: good night!!

 

hewwoween: night

 

satan: nite

 

student loans: gnight

 

count chocula: night!!

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii its me with the obligatory (late) halloween chapter  
> its posted separately from the main fic bc plot reasons and shit so uhhhhhhh u should really check out whats going on in the main fic if u enjoy this its pretty lit and much much less rushed dkfjsgh  
> i hope u enjoyed!!


End file.
